Question: In her history class, Umaima took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 81, 89, 82, and 92. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $81 + 89 + 82 + 92 = 344$ Her average score is $344 \div 4 = 86$.